the lost distence
by goldenrainbow19
Summary: goes to another town to serching her long lost twin brother she never think that her life will turned upside downl in a little time.


this my first fanfiction and english is not my mother tongue so i'm sorry if there is manny mistake.

chapter 1

"Its time Cagalli you must leave now if you don't want to be late for the plane" her father uzumi nala atha said to her "yes father just give me 5 more minutes I want to crave this scenery inside my hearth because I will not see it again for a while" yeah it's right because of some internal affair that happen in her country Cagalli yula atha the princess of orb must go to another country so she can meet her long lost twin brother and because of that reason to she decided to go to the same school with her brother In ARCHANGEL university that located in another country far from Orb her father supported her decision so she can learn a whole new meaning about socialize with another people so she can lead her country better in the future, but Cagalli knows although she fell very happy because she can meet her twin brother and gain new adventure she will really miss this place. Take a last sight of her home she pulled of her suitcase "I'm ready father, let's go now" she said to her father and take her father hand then they began walking to car that already waited for her to take her to airport.

* * *

After a long flight finally she arrive in united region, take a deep breath she looked for kisaka her guardian that will accompany her when she is in united region. She look around and searching for kisaka when she still busy searching she felt a hand in her shoulder feeling irritated with the sudden action she look back and wanting to shout for the mysterious person to let go of her shoulder that is until she saw a familiar face " Lacus clyne….?! What are you doing in here? I thought you were in PLANTS?" Cagalli smile widely and hug the mysterious girl that actually her long time friend "Cagalli is really nice to meet you again" said lacus while returning Cagalli hug. "yeah I also really happy I meet you I really miss you Lacus btw why are you her? " ask cagali Cagalli " I decided to go to ARCHANGEL university to study my major because it is the best university , so how about you Cagalli what are you doing here?" ask lacus "really?! I'm here with the same reason with you with some more secret reason of course" grinned Cagalli lacus look really happy with the thought that she and Cagalli will go to same university but she also felt curios with other reason why Cagalli is in here "ne Cagalli why you not tell me your another reason?" "haha I will but it's not just the right time because I' m not sure myself just be patience I will tell you when the time is right" Cagalli told lacus with a little smile. She and lacus became a good friend after the party that held in clyne manor in plant as the daughter of the head representative of orb she must come to the party that celebrate the peace treaty of ORB, EA and PLANTS and to gain some true experience and connection. But although she now it's a really important to mingle with other guest but she can't help feel bored she just 11 years old for god sake beside that the dress that she wear is really uncomfortable god knows why she hate wearing a dress at the time she saw lacus appear as the other child that has some age with her in the party they begin playing together then until now she still became friend with lacus. "ah sorry Cagalli I really want to talk more but look like my pickups already come see you in school Cagalli" weaving her hands Cagalli look lacus go with her pickups .

feeling happy for seeing her long time friend the she began to search for kisaka once again to search for kisaka finally she found the man then she walk toward him "kisaka took you long enough" she greeted the man "oh I'm sorry lady Cagalli for making you wait" said kisaka to her with apologetic smile "nah it's okay lets go then" while in the car Cagalli look around the scene of town that will become her home for the next 4 year 'it will be really fun with lacus in I can find my twin brother nothing can go wrong' she really don't have any idea how wrong she is.


End file.
